Never Letting It Go
by SnowandJames4eva
Summary: 5 years after the curse has broken and they're all back in FTL, Emma and August's wedding:D Lots of Em/August fluff and Snowing fluff! I wouldn't read if you don't ship Emma and August btws


**Post-curse: Emma and August's wedding:) 5 years after the curse has broken and everyone is back in FTL now! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once:(**

**Don't read if you don't ship Emma/August obviously**

**PS: Annabelle and Leo are the twin siblings of Emma so yeah Snowing babiesss;)**

**This is dedicated to OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22 and thistwinklingstar, love you girls!**

* * *

Emma groaned as the lights in her bedroom turned on. She pulled her comforter over her head. "Five more minutes!" she moaned pleadingly.

Red laughed. "Snow, she's your daughter, through and through."

"I'm not sure whether to take offense of that or not…" Snow mumbled.

Ella smirked. "We never know with Red's comments Snow, we never know."

Red grabbed the pillow Emma's head was on and threw it at Ella. "You jerk!"

Emma groaned and sat up. "I so hate you guys…" she mumbled.

Red sat down on the bed and gave Emma a hug. "No you don't Emmy, you so love us!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. So now that I'm up, what do you guys want?"

"It's your wedding Emma!" Snow exclaimed. "_We_ are here to get you ready!"

"Then do your job Mom," Emma teased and threw a pillow at Snow.

An hour later Emma had finished her makeup and was sitting talking to Red and Ella while Snow rummaged through her closet. There was a crash and Emma sat up worried. "Mom? Everything alright?"

"Almost…Got…It! THERE!" Snow shouted triumphantly.

She walked out carrying her old wedding dress. "Here Emma, I've waited for the day that my daughter would wear this dress, and now..." she paused as a sob escaped her lips. "Now, you are and I couldn't be more proud of you sweetheart. You are more than anything I could've hoped for. You are perfect."

Ella and Red smiled and wiped a couple tears from their eyes as Emma stood from her vanity and pulled her mother into a tight embrace.

"Thank you Mom, it's beautiful," she said. Emma smiled as Snow lay the dress on her bed.

"Shall we get that dress on you Em?" Red asked.

Emma laughed. "Ready when you are!"

"Let's get the bride into her gown!" Ella declared laughing.

5 minutes later Emma cringed in pain as Snow pulled the strings on the corset tighter. "Ow!" she complained.

"Emma honey, I'm sorry! But complaining won't help!" Snow teased and tightened it one more time as Emma took a sharp breath.

"I...know! It's...just...painful!" she said gasping.

Red laughed, "Oh the JOYS of being a royal," she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut it Red," Emma said as Snow and Ella helped to place the beautiful gown over Emma's head.

Pulling the dress down and letting it settle onto Emma, Snow put her hands over her mouth in joy. "Okay, now we just put your hair up in a bun like this," Ella said and pulled Emma's hair back into a loose bun, letting stray strands of Emma's hair fall into her face.

Red grabbed a white rose. "And we put a rose right there..."

Emma walked over to her mirror and gasped...she looked breathtaking.

"Oh Emma..." Snow breathed. "You look..." she trailed off as tears of joy came to her eyes.

"As radiant as the sun," Ella stated breathlessly.

"Just like your mother..." Red whispered.

Snow shook her head. "She looks...like a queen. Now, let's get you to your wedding."

Emma's smile widened, "Okay." She paused for a moment. "Mom, what's it like, walking down the aisle?"

Snow took Emma's hand. "When you walk down the aisle today with your father, you'll get scared most likely, I know I did. But the moment you see your husband at the end of that aisle waiting for you, the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with, all that fear will go away and you'll be the happiest woman alive."

Ella nodded, "It's going to be the most amazing moment of your life Em."

Red grinned mischievously, "Well I believe my wedding NIGHT was the most amazing." She winked at Emma.

"Red!" Snow scolded.

"Oh Snow calm yourself! We're all adults here! Now if we don't hurry, Emma is going to be late for a very important date!" Red said smirking. She turned and opened the door. "Princess Emma, your fiancé awaits." She gave an overly dramatic bow causing Emma to chuckle.

"Why thank you Red," Emma said and walked out of the room happily. Snow, Ella, and Red followed behind.

* * *

August pulled at his tux coat nervously. _Relax August_ he told himself. _You're about to marry the woman of your dreams. Just...breathe._

James walked over to him. "You alright?"

August nodded slowly and took a shaky breath. "Yes, Your Highness, just nervous."

James laughed and clapped August on the back. "Please August, call me James, or Dad if you prefer, after all you'll be my son within the hour. And don't be nervous. Emma loves you with all her heart and has been dreaming of this day since you propose after the curse broke."

August smiled, "Thank you Your-er James...I've been waiting for this day as well."

James looked down at his watch. "I better go get the bride. Get ready." He winked and turned to walk out.

"Sir?" August called.

James turned around. "Yes August?"

"Thank you...for letting me marry your daughter..."

James smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't want her to marry anyone else. And thank you for making her happy." He turned and walked out.

August smoothed his coat one final time no longer feeling as nervous.

* * *

Emma paced the room anxiously. "I'm getting married..." she muttered. "I am getting married..." she continue to say.

Snow placed her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Emma. Calm down sweetheart. Yes you are getting married! But you shouldn't worry!"

Emma relaxed at her mother's touch. "You're right...I'm fine..." she murmured and took back to pacing.

The door to the room opened and James walked in. "How're my girls?"

Snow kissed him softly. "We're good. Emma here is a little anxious. Is it time?"

James nodded. "It is. You go make sure everyone else is ready alright? I'll take care of our baby girl."

Snow nodded and ran off to make sure everyone was ready.

Emma looked at her father and ran into his arms. "Oh Daddy..." she whispered and started to cry.

James lifted her chin. "Hey, everything is fine sweetheart."

"I know. I'm crying cause I'm happy. I can't believe that five years ago, we were all in Storybrooke. And now, we're here and I have a little brother and sister. I have an absolutely amazing son. And I'm about to get married to the love of my life. Everything is perfect..." she said and smiled.

James wiped the tears from her cheeks, "I agree, everything IS perfect. Now, no more tears. We've got a man waiting to marry you," he teased. James held out his elbow. "You ready?"

Emma linked arms with him, her rose bouquet in her other hand. "As I'll ever be."

James laughed as the doors opened and they began the walk down the aisle.

Behind them came Ella and Red, the two bridesmaids.

5 year-old Alexandra and 4 year-old Annabelle walked down the aisle tossing rose petals to the floor.

Thomas, Peter, and Henry, the groomsmen, stood by August. August had asked Henry to be the best man.

4 year-old Leo walked down holding the pillow containing the rings.

Emma felt tears of joy begin to run down her face as James and her walked up to August. August's smile was so wide, Emma couldn't help but giggle. James took Emma's hand. "I love you sweetheart," he said and choked on a sob.

Emma pulled him into a hug. "I love you too Daddy," she whispered.

James took her hand and placed it in August's. "Take care of my baby girl," he whispered and shook August's free hand.

August smiled and squeezed Emma's hand. "I plan to sir."

"I told you, it's James," he said and pulled his future son into a hug.

"I'm working on that," August said chuckling.

James laughed. "Good. Now, you two, get married." He turned and sat down beside Snow.

Emma and August walked up to the priest and turned to face each other.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of Princess Emma Swan and Sir August Wayne Booth," the priest began. After the usual marriage ceremony, he had Leo bring up the rings. "Do you August Wayne Booth, take this woman to be your wife? In sickness and in health? For better or for worse? And to love her for all eternity?"

August took Emma's blue and silver diamond wedding ring and slid it onto her finger. "I do," he whispered.

"And do you, Emma Swan, take this man to be your husband and promise to love him for all eternity?"

Emma smiled and swung her and August's hands back and forth after having placed the ring on his finger. "I do."

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

The room burst into applause as August pulled Emma towards him and whispered in her ear. "I love Emma."

Emma smiled and pulled his head toward hers, crashing their lips together. August dipped her, never breaking their lip-lock. When they finally broke apart, August scooped Emma up into his arms and spun her around in a circle. He set her down and James cued the music. "M'lady? May I have this dance?" August asked bowing.

Emma accepted his outstretched hand. "You may."

He pulled her close and began to dance to their song.

_I've been a walking heartache_

_I've made a mess of me_

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I wanna be  
_

_But you stay here right beside me_

_Watch as the storm goes through_

_And I need you  
_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

_For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

_There's more here than what were seeing_  
_A divine conspiracy_  
_That you, an angel lovely_  
_Could somehow fall for me_  
_You'll always be love's great martyr_  
_Ill be the flattered fool_  
_And I need you_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_For when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you_

_On my own I'm only_  
_Half of what I could be_  
_I can't do without you_  
_We are stitched together_  
_And what love has tethered_  
_I pray we never undo_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_For when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you, gave me you_  
_Gave me you_

Emma and August twirled in a circle happily. "I never thought this day would come," Emma admitted sheepishly.

August kissed her softly. "It came though," he teased. "It did and I couldn't be happier."

Emma laid her head against his chest. "Me too," she murmured.

August felt a tap on his shoulder. It was James. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

August laughed, "Of course Sire." He bowed and let James take his place. He turned and walked off to dance with Snow.

James laughed as August bowed and asked Snow to dance. "You picked a good man Em."

"Not as good as you Daddy," she teased.

James pulled her close as the music came on and began to sway in a slow circle with her.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear Lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

Emma felt tears come to her eyes as she spun out and back into her father's arms as the song came to an end. She looked up at him and smiled. James kissed his daughter's forehead. "I love you baby girl."

"I love you too Dad," Emma whispered.

James let go of Emma and bowed dramatically, thanking her for the dance. Emma laughed and curtseyed. James held out his elbow and Emma slipped her arm into it once more as he escorted her over to August and Snow.

"August, I expect you take good care of our daughter," Snow said as James handed Emma back off to August.

"Believe me Your Highness, I will," August said smiling. Snow and James smiled as August wrapped his arm around Emma's waist. "C'mon," he whispered and pulled Emma away from her parents.

"Y'know Snow, they kind of remind me of us when we were first married," James said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Well, Emma _is_ our daughter Charming," Snow teased.

James laughed and turned towards her. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said and pulled him in for a soft kiss.

When they pulled away, James winked at Snow. "How soon before I get some more grandkids?"

Snow laughed and punched his arm. "Give it at _least _a year Charming." She grabbed his hands and pulled him into the mix of dancing couples. "But right now, let's just dance."

"Sounds perfect," he said smiling as they began to sway to the music.

* * *

Emma sighed contently as she rested her head on August's chest. August wrapped his arms around her tightly and swayed very slowly to the music. August kissed her head.

They danced in silence, just happy to be together. They didn't need words to express their happiness and the love they shared for each other. Everything was absolutely perfect for the two of them. Emma smiled to herself as one thought came into her mind. _If this is what living happily ever after feels like, I am __**never **__letting it go…_

* * *

**Awwww I am crying right now...So loved writing this:) Hope you all did as well! Please please review with your thoughts! And I love to chat about the show or just chat in general, so if you'd like to chat just PM me:)**

**Oh yeah before I go, all of my readers that haven't seen this yet, me and OncerSware(k)JateBazeGirlscout22 are co-writing our version of S2, Right There Where We Left It All Behind, penname is Snowingisdestiny28**

**~Snow**


End file.
